You should know where I'm coming from
by Rafaperez
Summary: Moira and Charles fight because of her dangerous missions.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Moira and Charles fight because of her dangerous missions.

 **Enjoy and leave reviews, it helps the author.**

 **Chapter 1-You should know where I'm coming from**

 _What if I said I would break your heart?_

 _What if I said I had problems that made me mean?_

 _What if I knew I would just rip your mind apart_

 _Would you let me out?_

 _You want to know where I'm coming from?_

 _I was alone when I burned my home_

 _And all of the pieces were torn apart and thrown_

 _You should know where I'm coming from_

 **You should know where I'm coming from-Banks**

Charles stopped at the door of Moira's bedroom, seeing her suitcase all ready on the floor while she finished getting dressed in her CIA uniform. He couldn't believe she was really going in that mission, even knowing it would be very dangerous. That was hurting him.

Moira saw him through the mirror's reflex and she closed her eyes, tired and then whispered:

"Charles..." She knew he was disappointed and even angry that she hadn't given up on that mission. She didn't want to hurt him, mas the missions were part of who she was. "Don't..."

"Don't?" He whispered back, staring at her, shocked. "I don't want to fight anymore, love, but I can't just let you run this risk."

"You'll, because it's my life, what I've built, managed to be respected among men from the agency." She replied, serious, turning to him.

They hadn't been in good terms since shed told him about that mission that involved a very well protected installation in Iraq that had belonged to Stryker before he'd been arrested by Moira and where he had done all kind of experiments against mutants, behind CIA's back and there had rumors from his former men that he had kept mutants there and the place was unstable.

"You don't need to prove anything nor put your life at risk, you're one of the best agents at the agency..." He told her, approaching his wheelchair and holding Moira by her shoulders, staring into her eyes.

"I know i don't need to." Moira told him, low, determinate. "But it's not about this, but my work, it's an important mission and we may find mutants there."

"So let me go with you." He suggested, desperate, knowing he could help with his powers, but she denied it.

"You're an civil, Charles, I'm sorry... And you can't leave the school or Jean now, when they most need."

"You're too stubborn, Moira." He told her frustrated, staring at her and she shook her head, feeling his fingers tightening on her shoulders.

"You always knew that I was stubborn, since the first time we met. You knew."

And then, she saw him look at her, disappointed, worried and frustrated and for a moment she considered talking to her superior about canceling the mission for the moment, but then, it wouldn't be her. She didn't want to hurt him, she loved Charles, but he knew she was like that, always wanting to prove something.

"Moira..."

She touched his cheek, tracing the lines of his skin with her fingers and then, she kissed him with force. There was so much sexual tension, love and frustration between them that everything happened this time fast and furious.

Charles pulled her to his lap, his fingers finding her hips while he parted her lips with his. Moira's hands started to open his shirt until the buttons flew to to floor, but the couple didn't care.

The kiss was turning urgent, both ignoring the lack of oxygen , just wanting to become one and the telepath started moving his wheelchair toward her bed, needing Moira and they fell above the mattress, she above him.

 _I'm so sorry Charles, so sorry, I love you but you knew I was like this..._ Moira thought over and over while kissing Charles, this time with less force, pouring all her love for him in it, while holding herself to him with every move their bodies did.

Charles said nothing, while he evolved her back with his strong arms, kissing her back with intensity, his eyes closed, thinking how much he loved her and how mush he loved-hated her stubbornness.

 _I love you too..._

Charles's hands then opened her shirt, reveling her black bra and he threw it on the floor and then, he broke the kiss, staring at her brown eyes, darkened by the same desire he was feeling and Moira then grabbed his had, her breath heavy, guiding it to her own body.

Some time later, Moira dressed her uniform, seeing the marks they had left in each other and the, turned to the man on her bed, asleep and she kissed his forehead.

"You know I'll go anyway..."

 _TBC_

 _What did you think?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reading! Leave reviews please, it helps the author.**

 **Chapter 2-Don't let me down**

 _Running out of time, I really thought you were on my side_

 _But now there's nobody by my side_

 _I need you, I need you, I need you right now_

 _Yeah, I need you right now_

 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

 _I think I'm losing my mind now_

 _It's in my head, darling I hope_

 _That you'll be here when I need you the most_

 _So don't let me, don't let me, don't let me down_

 **Don't let me down-Joy Williams**

It had been 3 days since Moira's mission, since the traps left behind by Stryker, before being arrested. Since Moira had been locked in some kind of metal room with many dimensional disks around there that could make what touched them disappear.

Moira and the other agents had found the disks when they'd invaded the place, finding some young mutants that had been kept locked there in protected rooms, like an hospice and then, they ended up separated after being attacked by the disks, locked in different dimensions but still, inside the installation.

Moira stared at the selling, seeing the young woman of long and blonde hair floating, her legs and arms tied to the walls, disks floating around her, that seemed to came from her, even if she was unconscious, and with an metal helmet on her head.

The agent barely had space to move inside that small room, because every time a disk would approach, it was like it was trying to suck her. It had almost happened while trying to free the girl.

She didn't know what kind of experiments Stryker had been doing to that girl, but it was horrible, he was a monster for keeping those mutants in that conditions, against their will.

She hugged her knees, her back against the metal wall and she brushed away the hair from her face, tired, frustrated, feeling lost. How was she going to leave that place? And how could she help the mutants and her agents?

"Charles..." She lowered her head, holding herself and it was like she could feel the telepath's arms around her again, comforting her.

She missed him and wished she had told him more times how much she loved him, praying that he could find the coordinators she's left in his pocket in case he needed and couldn't find her with the Cerebro.

 _Moira... don't give up, love._ Moira's eyes widened, listening to his voice, very low, failing, but still, was his voice and she opened a small smile.

" _God, Charles..."_

"Deus, Charles..." _Don't leave me here._ She thought, staring at the selling and seeing the blonde girl.

 _I won't..._

 _I'm sorry for hurting you..._ She thought, shacking her head. They had found the mutants, but now she couldn't do nothing for them or for herself and her team and she knew that maybe she should have convinced her boss to let Charles in.

 _No, you did what you thought was right, you helped to find those mutants..._

 _Charles..._

 _Listen, i will stop the time for the mutant so her mind will stop controlling the disks, you have to free her, she's the only one able to take you from here and the others._ His voice was urgent but confidant.

Moira took a deep breath and then, the disks stopped moving, giving her space to go toward the girl and she removed her knife, staring to release her. It was difficult with the limited space, but she managed and the,, after she removed the helmet and the blonde fell in her arms, she opened her eyes, staring at Moira in a mix of shock and distrust, but the agent reassured her, helping her up and then, she held her hands between her owns and she said confidant:

"Listen, you'll be okay, I promise, I'm here to free you but we need to work together."

Soon, the two were outside the building, in front of the Blackbird where Charles, Hank, Raven, Jean and Scott where and Moira's eyes shone to see Charles, who opened a small smile, but that showed all his love and relief for seeing her well and then, slowly the couple started approaching, their hearts beating fast, time seeming to stop.

"Thanks, Charles, for coming..." She whispered, hugging him tight and feeling his arms close around her in a protective way, making her feel a great relief.

"I would never give up on you." He told her without letting her go, feeling the tightness in his chest disappear for having the woman there with him, safe and he kissed her forehead, seeing her close her eyes and then, his lips lowered to hers in a short but sweet kiss, letting both of them with their hearts racing and, withou caring for having an audience.

"I know... You're the most patient and wonderful man I've ever met." She told him, sincere, breaking the kiss and then, saying regretful, her eyes shining, because she knew she had made a mistake, as noble as her intention had been: "I'm sorry for hurting you going in this mission."

"No... I knew it was who you were, I should never have tried to stop you, I should have supported you, but I got frustrated for nor being able to help you..." Charles told her softly, running his thumb under her eyes and she gave him a beautiful smile, finding his hand and gripping it.

"And I was too stubborn this time, I should have sat and talked to you until we reached a point. Next time we'll talk..."

"Next time?" He raised an eyebrow, but then he smiled, relieved to be there with her, for her and the others being okay and for freeing the mutants from Stryker and if there was really a next time, he knew they would be together and he whispered: "I love you..."

"I love you too..." Moira told him, smiling, seeing Charles so serene and it made her feel calmer and she closed her eyes, meeting his lips in a calm kiss, full of promises, taking their joined hands to her chest, over her heart. They were together again, had saved lives.

 **Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
